Satisfacción
by scienceFragile
Summary: Tadashi le da una orden a Baymax: acabar con el estrés de Hiro. ¿Qué mejor manera que hacerlo mediante el desahogo sexual? A fin de cuentas, el más beneficiado fue Tadashi. / Yaoi - HiroxBaymax - TadashixHiro - Incesto.


**Big Hero 6 – Satisfacción**

.

.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-Hiro, soy tu asistente médico personal, hare lo que sea para que mi paciente este satisfecho con su cuidado.

-¡Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado!

-Eso es un error. Sigues sintiendo _estrés _y tu ritmo cardiaco está acelerado.

-¡Eso es porque tú me estás haciendo poner de los nervios!

Y así seguiste pataleando y luchando contra Baymax, sentías como un leve sonrojo teñía tus mejillas. Y es que, estar forcejeando con un robot con los pantalones abajo y sin boxers no era nada lindo. Te preguntas como el robot aparentemente inofensivo que había creado tu hermano ahora quiere violar tu espacio personal. Pero viéndolo de cierta manera, todo es tu culpa.

_-¡Arrg! ¡IMPOSIBLE! – tirando todo lo que tenías a tu alrededor en un ataque de rabia echaste tu cabeza contra tu escritorio – cerebro estúpido. _

_-¿Y ahora que mosca te picó? – dijo con un deje de burla Tadashi, quien estaba del otro lado del cuarto haciéndole unas mejoras a Baymax. – Si te sigues golpeando la cabeza tan fuerte la inteligencia se te saldrá. _

_-No es bobo, eso es imposible. – alzaste la cabeza, y una hoja de papel quedó pegada a tu frente, escuchaste como Tadashi se reía. – ¡No puedo creer que no pueda hacer algo tan simple como un rayo encogedor! _

_-¿Fred? Cuántas veces le hemos dicho que eso no es ciencia. – de reojo el de gorra te miró, seguías con la hoja en la frente, pero despatarrado en tu silla. – te ha retado, ¿No?_

_-"¡Seguro que Hiro puede hacerlo, después de todo es el más inteligente de tooodo el mundo!"_

_-Eres tan predecible - el mayor suspiró – Bueno. Saldré a comprar unas piezas para Baymax. Mientras tanto – esta vez se dirigió al robot que lo miró con atención – cuida de Hiro. Has que se calme un poco, ¿Puedes Baymax? _

_-Como desees, Tadashi. – El mayor se desapareció. Mientras que tu murmurabas maldiciones por lo bajo y volvías a pensar en el maldito rayo encogedor. En eso, Baymax se acerca y te escanea. – Hiro. Tu diagnóstico es el "estrés" – dijo alzando un dedo en forma indicativa. _

_-No me digas. – soltaste sarcástico. _

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? – en ese momento solo ignoraste olímpicamente a Baymax, de lo cual te arrepentiste porque comenzó a descargar más información en su base de datos. Cuando tarminó, se acercó a ti. – La cura: desahogo sexual. _

Si en ese momento no le hubieras respondido tan irónicamente, seguramente no estaría en este apuro.

-En los adolescentes de tu edad es normal sentir frustración, enojo o estrés. Una forma eficaz de relajarse es mediante el sex-

-¡Nononono! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! – ya no resististe más y Baymax logró tirarte a la cama. Y este, un chico debilucho como lo eras tú no era competencia para un robot.

Finalmente después de decirle que se detenga, suspiraste y te dejaste hacer. Estabas cansado, exhausto y estresado. Cuando tu hermano llegara le harías pagar a él.

-Veo que dejaste de forcejear. ¿Me dejarás seguir el tratamiento?

-Adelante… - dijiste cohibido, y te sonrojaste. Aunque dijeras que no Baymax lo haría de todas formas, así que solo quedaba resignarse. Sentiste como la suave cubierta de Baymax te recorría el cuerpo, hasta detenerse en la entrepierna, entonces pegaste un respingo.

Debías admitir que esto era mejor de lo que pensabas que iba a pasar. Porque vamos, Baymax era un robot, ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber masturbar a hombres de forma placentera? Pero ahora… hasta pareciera que sabe lo que hace.

-Mmh… - te agarraste de las sábanas al sentir como Baymax aceleraba el ritmo del sube y baja de su mano. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió tu cuerpo y te sentiste endemoniadamente bien. Baymax seguía constante, y tu disfrutabas gustoso de todas las sensaciones que de daba. Poco a poco el estrés desaparecía y era reemplazado por el placer.

-¡A-Ah! – Casi gritaste al sentir como una **verdadera **descarga eléctrica recorrió tu cuerpo - ¿¡P-Pero qué estás ha-!? ¡AH! – tiraste tu cabeza para atrás lo más que podías, encorvando la espalda y alzándola en el aire.

_¡El desfibrilador! _– lentamente todas las piezas se acomodaron en tu cerebro. Ciertamente la descarga eléctrica fue del desfibrilador, pero fue tan leve… Dios. Debías admitir que eso fue genial.

-¡Ahh! Mmh, si… A-Ah… - Estabas sudando, pero te daba igual. Tu respiración era agitada y tu ritmo cardiaco estaba a más no poder. Pero te daba igual. El calor corporal que sentías era cómodo y las imprevistas oleadas de placer que te daban esos choques eléctricos lo complementaban todo.

Te mordiste el labio y apretaste fuertemente las sábanas al sentir que ibas a terminar, y sin previo aviso soltaste todo al sentir un último choque eléctrico.

-¡T-Tadashi! – fue casi inconscientemente que dijiste el nombre de tu hermano. Sentiste como la mano de Baymax te soltaba, entonces de diste vuelta en la cama y te dormiste. Sin dudas ya no había más estrés, y estabas derrotado.

Necesitabas esta siesta.

**C**uando Hiro se quedó dormido, Baymax fue hacia la puerta de la habitación de los hermanos Hamada, donde casi inmediatamente Tadashi entró por ella.

-El tratamiento fue terminado exitosamente Tadashi. – Baymax le entregó un disco a su creador de color azul, el cual tenía escrito con fibra negra _Hiro 3. – _También la grabación fue exitosa.

-Bien hecho grandulón. – palmeo amistosamente la barriga de Baymax y se acercó a Hiro, al llegar con él lo arropó con una manta y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo. – susurraste más para Hiro que para Baymax. – lo has hecho muy bien, Hiro.

Y es que lo que Hiro no sabía era que su hermano mayor estaba enamorado. Enamorado de su sonrisa, se su risa, de su llanto, de sus gritos, de sus berrinches… de sus gemidos. Lo quería todo, pero a la vez sabía que estaba mal. Pero incontables fueron las veces en que le ordenó la Baymax grabar cuando este se masturbaba o duchaba.

Si, se podría decir que el amor de Tadashi Hamada para con su hermano era enfermizo. Hasta él lo sabía. Pero fuera como fuera, él estaba satisfecho con el material que conseguía cada día de su pequeño hermanito…

.

* * *

><p>Uh, pues. Esta idea no sé como llegó, menos como terminó a estar publicada xD Solo espero no terminar en el infierno al escribir esta clase de cosas (?<p>

Pues, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustó escribirlo, y hasta me da ganas de hacer otra parte. Pero, eso se verá con el tiempo jejeje.

Nos leemos.


End file.
